Kiss The Flame
by Jadyn
Summary: Songfic to song by Jewel. L/J. PG for kissing. I'll admit, the song and story don't really match.


Kiss the Flame  
Yet another songfic by Jadyn  
Lily/James  
  
/Please, Love, let's make/  
/No impartial vows/  
/Let all fall away/  
/That's not crucial now/  
  
"Lily, please! Can't we just talk about this?" James yelled across the Common Room, to where Lily had run. He had obviously done something, but he didn't know what.  
  
"No, no we can't, James. You just keep on doing it and I can't figure out why! God, you'd think my best friend would have more sense than that."  
  
"Lily, I don't know what I did, and I won't until you tell me!" James felt like crying. Her best friend. He didn't want to be her best friend. He wanted to be her boyfriend.  
  
/I want a brave love/  
/One that makes me weak in the knees/  
/I want a crazy, crazy love/  
/One that makes me come undone at the seams/  
  
Lily had run off, her green eyes clouded with tears. "Don't worry," had been Sirius's advice. But then again, Sirius was never seen with the same girl twice. Then had come the argument between Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. Great advice, Sirius. And who're you with this week?"  
  
"Shut up Remus." And so the fight went. James had walked away, ten minutes in, to go find Lily. She was sitting next the to lake, looking up at the moon. "Lily?" James asked hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't run away again.  
  
"James, why'd you do it?" she asked, never taking those eyes James loved off the crescent moon.  
  
"That's just it, Lily. I don't know what I did."  
  
/I'm tired of all the pilgrims/  
/These puritans, these thieves/  
/Of all these unbelievers/  
/Who whittle love down at the knees/  
  
"James, you- you were looking at that girl in herbology. That girl from Ravenclaw, I don't know her name."  
  
"Lily," James began, chuckling. "I was looking at her because Sirius pointed her out! She's like, a quarter veela and Sirius has been going out of his mind to try and get her attention!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Lily asked, looking at James suspiciously. He nodded silently, their eyes locked.   
  
/Let these swift roads destroy themselves/  
/Let the word fall into its sleep/  
/For we shall be spared, we shall be left standing/  
/To face what's left of concrete and honey/  
  
Lily and James returned to looking up at the moon, its silver luminescence lighting up the whole of the dark sky looming over Hogwarts.  
  
"Lily," James said softly, minutes later. "Would you uh, liketuhbeuhmygirlfriend?"   
  
"What?" Lily said, quickly looking at James, not understanding his quick spitting of words.  
  
"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" James said slowly, trying to avoid jamming the words together.   
  
/Kiss the flame/  
/Let's run with the hunted, the untamed/  
/Kiss the flame/  
/Embrace the faceless, the unnamed/  
  
"Yes," Lily replied, without thinking.  
  
"WHAT?" James cried, not expecting to be accepted so quickly. After the fit she had just had, he didn't think she'd accept.  
  
"Yes, James. I'd love to be your girlfriend," she said, then leaned over, and much to his surprise, kissed him. At first, it felt like sort of a test kiss, but within moments, she had deepened it, gently poking his tongue with hers.  
  
/There are nightmares on the sidewalks/  
/There are jokes on TV/  
/There are people selling thoughtlessness/  
/With such casualty/   
  
It was then that Remus happened to look out of his dormitory window. Because moon was so bright, and because of where they were sitting, Remus could see James and Lily perfectly.  
  
"Sirius! Sirius! Sirius, she has to go back to her own dormitory and come see this!" Sirius pulled back the velvet canopy and looked unhappily at Remus.  
  
"Fine. Bye love," he called, pecking the girl who was crawling off the end off his bed. He walked over to where Remus was standing.   
  
"What is it?" he complained, then looked to where Remus was pointing. "Ah, finally. I was wondering when he'd get around to asking her."  
  
/But where for art thou, Romeo/  
/Where have all the brave men gone/  
/Show me one man who knows his own heart/  
/To him I shall belong/  
  
"Lily," James said when he and Lily separated. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking," she said, looking up at the stars. "That I finally found my romeo."  
  
/Kiss the flame/  
/Let's run with the hunted, the untamed/  
/Kiss the flame/  
/Embrace the faceless, the unnamed/  
  
Lily and James fell asleep that way, and hours later Remus and Sirius came out to wake them. As they wake back up to the castle, they shared both a knowing smile and the memory of their first kiss together. James looked into Lily's eyes and could see nothing but stars.  
  
/Please, Love, let's make no impartial vow/  
  
All characters belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling. Song belongs to Jewel.


End file.
